ANOTHER Birth!
by Jam.MastahXJay
Summary: OK, what! What's with all these births occuring? I mean... damn! But, it's Yukina's turn for it, and all this randomness occurs when she's in labor! *insert dramatic music here*


JJ was reading her new manga, Lucky Star. She was loving it.

"Whoo! Konata's the best..." she muttered, turning the page. Kurama, one of her cosplaying idiots for friends, came walking in calmly.

"Hello JJ," he greeted, sitting on the floor.

"What's up, Fox?" JJ mumbled, not really acknowledging him. Kurama stared at her. "Quit the starin', or give me five bucks for every minute you stare at me."

"Fine." He looked away, looking around her room. "How is your room always clean?"

"Duh. I don't litter in here. Unlike most people I know, I actually respect my room." Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"By writing on the walls?" JJ's head jerked up. She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Kurama's face.

"Shusha! The walls have ears, too!" Kurama blinked, then gave up on talking to her. Then, a ringtone from JJ's cell phone blasted in the quiet room.

You found hope  
You found faith  
Found how fast she could take it away

Found true love-

JJ answered it, still reading her manga.

"It's JJ... WHAT?! ... Oh... WHAT?! ... WELL FUCKING 'A'!! WE'LL BE THERE!!" JJ flipped her phone shut and grabbed the cosplayer's hair. She dragged him out of her room.

"BOTAN!! HIEI!! SHURA!! COME ON!!" JJ screamed. Soon enough, the three cosplayers JJ called for came running in.

"What?" Botan asked, tilting her head.

"Yukina's water broke and she's at the hospital. NOW COME ON!!" JJ ran outside, grabbing her Mi-mama's car keys while still dragging Kurama, who was screaming not-so-good words.

"Get in!" JJ said, shoving Kurama into the backseat as she buckled herself into the driver's seat. Botan, Hiei, and Shura came running out. Botan stopped and shook her head.

"No! You aren't driving!" JJ shrugged.

"Fine! Walk!" Shura got into the backseat with Kurama, and Hiei got shotgun.

"It's driving or walking, Botan," Shura said, staring at her. She groaned loudly as she shoved Hiei over and sat next to him.

"You do know Jin's not at the hospital, right?" Shura asked JJ. She shrugged.

"I did the same thing to Hiei. I'm sure Jin can survive. NOW, TO THE HOSPITAL!!" JJ put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

"Shura, Hiei, JJ drives like she's in a car chase," Kurama warned. Hiei scoffed.

"It shouldn't be that bad." JJ smirked.

"Buckle up!" Everyone did so. "All right..." JJ waited for a moment before she slammed her right foot onto the gas pedal, driving insanely fast. Hiei gripped the edge of the car, looking frightened.

"DAMMIT JJ!!" he screamed. JJ laughed at him.

"He warned ya."

AT THE HOUSE

Jin's horn was stuck in the ceiling... again. Touya and Kuwabara were helping the Irish-accented cosplayer down from the ceiling.

"Dammit... Jin... Lose... Weight!" Touya grunted out, trying to help his poor friend. Jin cried out from the pain in his head.

"Sorry if I ain't manerexic like you, but I need your help!" Touya let go, knowing her couldn't get his friend out from the ceiling. Kuwabara tugged one last time, and Jin became free from the ceiling.

"Thanks Kuwabara!" Jin said gratefully, rubbing his horn.

"No problem!" Then, Mi-mama came walking in, eating Razzles and reading JJ's other manga series, 'Absolute Boyfriend'. (Which is the best Shojo-Beat manga I've ever read)

"Hey Mi-mama," Jin and Kuwabara greeted. Mi-mama didn't like it when people called her by her real name, so she was only known as 'Mi-mama'.

"Hey guys," she muttered, not looking at them. Then, her head jerked up. "Yukina's in labor." Jin fainted. Kuwabara caught him.

"URAMESHI!!" Kuwabara hollered. Soon, Yusuke came running in.

"What?!"

"C'mon! We gotta get to the hospital! Yukina's in labor!" Touya explained, running outside. The other two, one carrying a KOed Jin, quickly followed. Mi-mama blinked. She shrugged and ate some more Razzles.

"It ain't my business anyway," she grumbled.

WITH JJ AND CO.

"She didn't mean to deceive you  
Believe me  
But sometimes the hardest part  
Is conceiving," JJ sang to the song in her CD player.

"Shut. Up," Hiei said through clenched teeth, his crimson eyes widening.

"I'll change the song," Botan said, changing the song. JJ's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh Zeus..." Botan quickly took her hand away from the player, hoping that JJ wouldn't yell. "I LOVE THIS SONG!!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh God..." Botan said with relief.

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed," JJ sang in sync, which surprised everyone in the car.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could sing," Hiei commented. JJ took off her shoe and threw it at him.

"Shut up!  
'Cause this is Thriller! Thriller night!  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to  
Strike!

You know it's Thriller! Thriller night!  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller  
Night!" JJ sang, still in sync with the song.

"Wow..." Kurama muttered. JJ turned towards him.

"What?"

"JJ, KEEP WATCHING THE ROAD!!" Botan screamed, near tears.

"I am," JJ said, turning back to the steering wheel, trying not to be nervous.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Botan and Hiei screamed sadly, holding each other. JJ turned back to Kurama and Shura.

"Hey guys, is my manga 'Yu-Gi-Oh' back there?" she asked. Kurama and Shura exclaimed glances.

"Nooo..." Botan's pink eyes widened when she saw a man in the middle of the road.

"JJ!!" JJ turned towards her, not knowing about the man in the road.

"Yeah?"

"THERE'S A MAN IN THE ROAD!!"

"Man, you're gonna be wanted for a hit-and-run accident," Shura said, shaking his head in a disapproving way.

"Man, shut the hell up!" JJ snapped.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Hiei yelled angrily. JJ turned to looked at him and then the road.

"Oh yeah..." She turned into the familiar parking lot, missing the man completely. Everyone but JJ blinked in shock. JJ took off her seatbelt and smiled.

"C'mon!" She turned off the engine and took out the key's in the ignition. She then opened her door and jumped out, leaving the cosplayers there.

"Oh." JJ turned. "Unless you two are starting an affair, Hiei and Botan, I suggest you quit holding each other." The two blinked and looked at each other. Hiei shoved her off of him.

WITH JIN AND CO.

Jin was on the ground. Kuwabara didn't want to carry him, so they were trying methods to wake him up. Yusuke had Keiko by his side, watching as they all failed to wake the cosplayer.

"DAMMIT JIN!! WAKE UP!!" Touya screamed in Jin's ear. That wasn't working.

"I think he's in too much shock," Yusuke said, looking thoughtful.

"No shit, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, glaring at him. Yusuke shrugged. Touya scowled at them.

"Are any of you gonna help me?!" he asked, sending daggers at them. Yusuke stared at him and nodded. He knelt down and whispered something in Jin's ear.

"WHAT?!" Jin shot up, blushing. Then, he looked around. He smacked Yusuke, who busted out laughing.

"Sorry Jin, but it was the only way to wake you up," Yusuke explained between laughs. Jin growled, his face still flushed.

"Err, may I ask what you said to wake him?" Touya asked Yusuke. Jin growled.

"Toy, no asking."

"OK..."

"Well, let's go to the hospital," Kuwabara said, dragging Jin and Yusuke out of the room they were in. Touya followed them, sweat dropping as he tried to think of how Yusuke woke Jin.

_"I need methods like that," _he thought.

AT THE HOSPITAL (Lot...)

Everyone was still blinking. JJ was long gone, so they decided to try and find her.

"What the hell, guys?! You guys are supposed to be in here!" JJ yelled when the four came walking in, all in a daze.

SCREECH

"Whoa, what was that?!" Shura asked, a but scared. He _now_ realized JJ was never going to be sane.

"Sounds like Yukina screaming," JJ said, running away from the group. They all followed her closely.

"Where's Yukina?" Kurama asked a random girl nurse. She immediately got hearts in her eyes.

"In birthing room 305," she said, drooling on him. He grinned sheepishly. JJ saw this and growled. She jumped on him, and held up his hand, where a wedding ring was.

"He's taken!" she said in a dark voice. The nurse looked saddened and left.

"Lucky bitch..." she muttered. JJ heard this and ran after her.

"I'M NOT HIS!! HE'S NOT MINE!! YOU'RE AN IDIOTIC BITCH!!" JJ screamed, jumping on the nurse. Botan held her back before JJ got out her trusty bat.

"C'mon JJ, Yukina, remember?" JJ nodded, scowling at the nurse, who was in a fetal position on the floor.

"YUKINA!!"

"Well, here comes the father," JJ said, grinning. Botan let JJ go and the thirteen year old ran towards the small group of boys. She grabbed Jin and the two went into room 305.

"AAAAHHHH!! JIN, I HATE YOU!!" Yukina screamed at Jin. JJ turned on the video camera.

"And then, the couple start an arguement while subject A is giving birth," she said in a narrative voice. A nurse came in and Jin glanced at Yukina's... opening.

"Oh my Enma..." He fainted. JJ glared at him and dragged him out of the room. She returned and let Yukina grab her hand. JJ smirked as she did a major close-up on Yukina's face.

"GET THAT FUCKING THING OUTTA MY FACE!!" she screamed into a camera. JJ snickered.

"This is all Jin's fault. He shoulda wore a bag," JJ reminded her.

"I'LL KILL THE IRISH BASTARD!!" JJ laughed.

"Remember people watching this, make the man be cool and make him use a tool," she said, doing another close-up on Yukina.

"I said- I know!" JJ snapped before Yukina could say a thing.

"PUSH!!" a nurse yelled at Yukina. None of the girls knew she was down there.

"Oh... PUSH, DAMMIT!!" JJ yelled at Yukina, still doing the close-up on her face as the mint green haired girl cried out from the pain. She dug her nails in JJ's paml. "Still won't hurt me."

IN THE WAITING ROOM

Jin was leaning on Yusuke.

"Damn, he really has no clue what's about to be thrown at him," Yusuke commented, shaking his head. Keiko smacked him. "Ow!"

"Yusuke, don't say it like it's a bad thing!" she snapped. Hiei shook his head as the two started arguing.

"NO ARGUING, DAMMIT!!" Kuwabara yelled at the two, receiving a smack from Hiei.

"Shut up, you oaf!" Kuwabara growled. Touya, Kurama, and Shura sweat dropped. Everyone knew they were in for a _loooong _wait.

NINE HOURS LATER

JJ ran out of the room, grinning like mad.

"GUYS!!" she screamed. Everyone, who were asleep, woke up instantly.

"What?" Jin asked, shoving Yusuke off of his lap. JJ grinned.

"Two dicks and a hole!" Jin fainted again. All the boys cocked their heads. The two girls squealed.

"Aww!" Yusuke raised his hand.

"I'm not getting it." JJ scoffed.

"In other words, triplets!" Then, all the boys fainted, even Hiei. Jin was under Yusuke and Kurama, Touya lay on top of Hiei and Shura.

"_Idiotas!_" JJ said, placing her hands on her hips. She ran back into the room and came out with Yukina in a wheelchair, holding two babies. JJ pushed the new mom with one hand and held a baby with the other.

"Wake the _idiotas_, girls," she said, playing with the baby. They obeyed, splashing cold water froma bucket that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ay yo Jin! Come and see your kids!" JJ said. He obeyed, taking a baby that sported a mint green afro and had a little horn on his/her head, from Yukina. Everyone, except Hiei, came to coo at the triplets. Hiei shook his head.

"Idiots..."

TWO WEEKS LATER

JJ and the whole gang, including Minyonka, had again gathered at JJ's house. Kayo looked at the triplets with curious eyes.

"So Yukina and Jin," JJ said, taping them with her video camera, "what's it like in parent-world?"

"Fun!" JJ and Minyonka exchanged glances.

"Sooo... Misaki, Keiichi, and Seiji (meaning admonishing/pure second son) haven't waken up in the middle of the night?" Minyonka asked suspiciously.

"Well- And they haven't spit up or left nasty surprises for you?" JJ asked, cutting in.

"Umm..." They all stared at the couple. Yukina stared at Jin and he stared back.

"Don't ask," they said in unison, playing with their kids. JJ thought for a moment before laughing.

"Who's next to get preggo?" She glanced at Botan. "You? HAH!!" Everyone but Botan laughed.

"Guys, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Oooh! Who's the father?! I ain't saying, mainly 'cause I don't know! Just use your imagination to figure out who the father is and to figure out our reactions! ... Seriously, who wouldn't wear a tool to someone fertile like Botan?! Dammit!

Botan: I'd tell you who the father is, but then he'd freak.

Damn you! Oh well. Review! :D


End file.
